


Duty Or More?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it duty that bound him to her, or was it more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Or More?

* * *

Kagome glared at the god tree, well she glared at the person in the God tree. How dare that…that short…angry…emotionally constipated little midget….ohhh he made her so angry!

Why couldn't the damn toddler assign the polite good looking Kurama at least he would talk to her! Plus he was good eye candy that didn't try to find a reason to kill her.

Or Kuwwabara! He wasn't the best looking of the group but he was the sweetest and not to bright meaning she could get away with a lot more. More then with the hateful little midget that was in charge of keeping her alive, ironic wasn't it?

Hell, she would have taken the brash, arrogant, cocky Yusuke over him. She had pervious experience dealing with his kind. After four years of dealing with Inu Yasha she had better know how to deal with his kind.

But noooooo! That damn toddler had placed him in total control of guarding her, well to be more precise the jewel. Seeing as she was the only one able to guard the jewel and keep it pure. Couldn't they find some other miko?

Noooo of course not! She was the only one! But that did not give him the right to take complete control of her life! He tried to tell her what she could do and what she could not do! Where she could go where and she couldn't go! Hell he even had t he audacity to try and tell her who she could see and who she couldn't see!

But did anyone care? Noooooooo! What bull did they give her? That he was her guardian and only had her best interests in mind. Ha! Bullshit! He just wanted to make her life hell! All because she had accidently blasted him out of her window. Well she was justified! He was watching her change! He had the nerve to call it observation! He was a closet pervert!

And now, now he had the audacity to try and tell her what she could and could not wear! Oh hell no! She placed her hands on her hips, this was the last straw! She had put up with his shit for far to long, "Excuse me!"

He sneered down at her like she was stupid from his position in the God tree. "You heard me onnna. I will not repeat myself."

She glared at him, "I don't care what you said you little shit! You have no God damned right to tell me what I can or can't wear!"

He glared into her eyes trying to intimidate her, but she was way past being intimidated. How dare he call her a whore? Then he ordered her to go change her clothes! There was nothing whorish about her outfit! She mentally went over her outfit; it was a lavender corset with black lace, a black knee length mini skirt, and ankle high heels. It may be a little risqué at most but she was going to the club with her friends, not that he knew.

He thought she was going out to eat with her friends, which was kinda true…she would be with friends and they did serve food at the club. Anyway he had no right to tell her what to wear. He was just supposed to protect her from random demons and the occasional human. She highly doubted that one was going to single her out just because of what she was wearing.

She sighed as she looked at her watch, damn she was already late. She didn't have time for this shit, she smiled in his direction as she turned on her heel to walk away. "Whatever I don't have time for your shit. Later." She got maybe six steps before she was slammed into the tree he was previously sitting in.

She gulped as she fearfully looked up at him, never had he ever grabbed her in such a way. Hell this was the first time he touched her. His eyes bore into hers, anger easily seen floating in their deep red depths, causing her own anger to reignite. How dare he put his hands on her?

She pulled at her arm to get it free, yet his grip was hard and firm. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Let. Me. Go. Now!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "No."

She glared at him as she tugged on her arm harder, "Damnit! Let me go!" He scoffed at her as he started dragging her towards her house.

"No."

She hissed and glared at him like an angry cat as he quite literally dragged her kicking and screaming into her own house.

Once they were in the living room he let go of her arm and watched as she cradled the abused appendage to her chest. She glared t him as she rubbed her poor arm, she had no doubt in her mind that it would bruise…ass.

"You had no right to put your hands on me!" She shook with anger and before she knew it her hand was in the air racing towards his smirking face.

The sound of her hand making contact with his face echoed through out the empty house. Her blood froze in her veins as he slowly turned to face her, his face having been forced to the side by the sheer force of her slap. She mentally gasped as she caught sight if his eyes, they were not the regular burgundy but were slowly turning a deep angry black.

She instinctively took a step back, which was the wrong thing to do because as she soon as she did she found herself trapped between him and the wall. He was inches away from her, she could feel his body heat and his cool breath on her face as he stared into her eyes.

"I have no right?" She gulped but did not back down, she needed to lay down some ground rules.

"N-no you do not." He closed the space between them and pressed her into the wall causing her to stiffen as his breath hit her ear.

"Then who does have the right? That human boy you were going to meet at that filthy human sex trap."

She gulped, "Y-you kn-"

He scoffed, "Of course I knew I am not dumb onna."

She gaped, "B-but how?"

He snorted, "The Jagan." She mentally slapped herself, of course he would use his little mind reading ey-Wait a minute! He went into her mind! He invaded her only sanctuary the only place she could think whatever she wanted about whoever she wanted with out consequence! That little fucker!

"You had no right! How dare you?"

He pulled back a sneer on his face, "I had no right? Am I not the who protects you? I watch over every second of the day to make sure you are safe."

She snorted, "It's your job, you have no choice."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you know how many chances I had to let you die and not be at fault? I protect you because I want to not because I have to."

Kagome stared at him flabbergasted , "Y-you…what?" Now it wasn't the most intelligent reply but honestly at this point she way to confused to care.

He smirked at her, glad that he was finally able to shut her up, which was a feat in itself.

"I said, onna, that I protect you because I want to, not because I have to."

She blinked as his words set in, now she was confused, form the first time they had met they had been at each other like cats and dogs. So, why?

"But why? I thought you didn't like me…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, she though he didn't like her? Oh, he would have to change that. He grinned darkly as he moved closer to her, pressing her flush against the wall. He smirked as she gasped and shivered as his breath ghosted across her ear.

Kagome groaned lightly as his hard body pressed into her soft curved one, it felt nice…really, really nice…she wanted more.

Hiei grinned into her ear, easily reading her thoughts, but before he gave in to her 'request' he had to make one thing clear.

"I protect you because you're mine."

That was the wrong thing to say, because his words cut through her pleasant fog and struck her at her core.

She pulled back as much as she could and glared at him. She was not a thing, a possession to be claimed! Nor would she be treated as such again! No, she had promised herself after the Inu Yasha Kouga incident she would never allow herself to be treated like a piece of meat to be fought over and claimed again.

She glowered at him as she gathered her strength and pushed him off, using his surprise to her advantage she brushed past him, not sparing him a glance, as she made her way to the door.

Hiei blinked but quickly gathered his wits and reached out grabbing her arm in a firm yet gentle grip, what was wrong with this onna?

"Where are you going?" She glared at him yet yanked her arm form his grasp.

"Not that its any of your business but I'm going out with my friends." She turned on her heel and huffed before she moved to walk away from him again.

She hadn't even taken two steps before she was slammed into the wall again, the force of her impact making the picture frames on the wall rattle.

Hiei was practically seething! Did he not just stake his claim, tell her she was his, and she still wanted to go out and prance about like a common whore?

"Let. Me. Go."

She glared up at him, angry and slightly scared tears blurring her vision, never once in her life did she think her would raise a hand to her let alone slam her against a wall, yes he was grumpy but she thought he was better then that.

He blinked as she glared up at him angry tears in her eyes, his furry lessened, he hadn't meant to scare and upset her this badly but damnit she needed to learn her place!

"Let me go now Hiei!" She glared at him harshly yet he did not look away nor back down. In fact he leaned in closer to her, his gaze never leaving hers, until their lips were mere inches apart.

"No."

She gave a small angered cry as she started to struggle vainly to get out of his steely grip. After two minutes of useless struggling she gave up, turning her head away from his relentless gaze, letting her tears of anger and frustration fall freely.

In fact if Hiei wasn't holding her up she would have collapsed on the ground, as it was she had collapsed against him and was leaning her full weight on him, not that it fazed him. She was practically listless as she leaned on him, her eyes dulling bit as her words came out hardly above a whisper.

"Why won't you let me go?"

Hiei sighed as he gently gathered her small almost lifeless form in his arms and carried her up to her room. Once there he gently sat on her bed so he was leaning against her head board with her sitting between his legs.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, using one of his hands to brush her hair out of his way while the other wrapped around her waist holding her up. He sighed lightly in her, not that she reacted to it, and decided to answer her question.

"Because you are mine." He blinked when she stiffened, her aura turning a dark red with anger.

Her whole body was overcome with an intense feeling of anger, so much so that it took all she had no to purify the cheeky bastard behind her. In stead she whipped around so fast she might have given herself whiplash.

She turned so she was facing him her small but enraged form still between his legs and settled a fierce glare on his semi confused faced.

"I am not yours. I belong to no one! Not you, not Inu Yasha Not Kouga! I am not a thing to be claimed by every Tom, Dick, and Harry only to be tossed to the side when they're done! Inu Yasha did it to me, Kouga did it to me and I'll be damned if I let you do it to me!" She was huffing and trying to catch her breath by the end of her angry rant.

She smiled goofily, it felt….good to get that off her chest, it honest to Kami felt good! She had been carrying around that pent up anger and frustration for far to long. She giggled lightly, it felt so…good! She felt like a weight had finally been lifted off of her! Like she was no longer crushed under the weight of what she had been through or how she had been treated.

She sighed happily as she subconsciously leaned closer to Hiei, taking in his distinct scent and sighing happily. She laughed again as she happily threw her arms around a stunned Hiei and hugged him for all she was worth.

What was wrong with this onna? First she was angry, then upset, then lifeless, then angry again, and now she was…happy? What. The. Hell?

Kagome must have realized what she had done because before Hiei could even blink she pulled away from him so fast she ended up on the floor in a tangled pained mess.

She groaned as she sat up and rubbed the small forming bump on her head, tonight was just not her night!

"Bft…." Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the foreign sound. What was that? She looked around confused.

"Bft…hehehehehe." There it was again!

She blinked no…it couldn't be…there was only one other time such a thing had occurred…there was no way…

"Hehehehe…." She slowly peered up at her bed to confirm what she thought was happening but couldn't be…could it?

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open….Hiei…he was…he was…OH MY GOD!

Hiei was snickering, trying to hold in his laughter and was failing! She gapped at him looking a lot like a fish gapping for air.

Hiei seeing her 'fish' impression lost it. He burst into to laughter, much like he did in the Makai when Yusuke had found out he was a demon. His laughs were loud and uncontrollable, Kagome's shocked gaze only made it worse.

Kagome gapped, and gapped and then gapped some more, the only thing that came to mind was…

"Holy shit we're doomed it's a sign of the apocalypse!" This only made him laugh harder, soon Kagome started to laugh, slowly at first but as the seconds flew by they both found themselves laughing idiotically. In their laughed they moved closer to each other, Kagome was still sitting on the floor but she had draped her upper body across Hiei's legs.

Hiei himself was semi laying on the bed his legs hanging off of it as he laughed like an idiot. Both were having such a good time that they failed to notice a certain fox as he peeped into the room, holding a cell phone to his ear.

His eyes flickered sliver as he shut the door on the two laughing morons and grinned, speaking into the phone.

"I'm sorry Hojo-san but it seems Kagome is busy entertaining Hiei in her bed…so I'm afraid she won't be able to make it to your little get together tonight." He smirked at the dying sound the younger man made before shutting his cell phone with a snap.

He grinned foxishly as he left the small house, planning on how to use this against Hiei, plus he had to spread the rumors…my oh my he was going to be quiet a busy little fox today.

 


End file.
